The present invention relates generally to the field of INVISIBLE RADIANT ENERGY RESPONSIVE ELECTRIC SIGNALING. This process and apparatus induces an artificial quantity of sequentially tuned frequencies, in and above, the Near Infrared bandwidth, at specific time frames, into an encoded composition target of receptive elemental resonators, not present in natural formations, which respond in kind, with programmed user formulation, by emitting combinations of intelligent pulses. These pulses are received, by a Collector, and converted to data, specifying the target signature and/or identification.
The need to identify an item forms the roots of all languages and enables societies to formulate growth and stability, based on this information. However, the multitude of languages and the various designations, of a specific item, had often created difficulties in cross-linguistic exchanges.
In commerce, a common language of numerical indicators was applied, leading to UPC bar-coding methods and improved methods of categorization for every item on earth. Managing these categories has become a significant task. Supply Chain Management has become a substantial industry, focusing on the simple question, xe2x80x9cWhere is that item?xe2x80x9d The latest entry, into the solution suite of techniques used to identify and track items, is Radio Frequency Identification (RFID). Through the use of a microchip, placed upon an item, a radio transponder is able to xe2x80x98readxe2x80x99 the digital information, programmed into the chip that identifies the host item and relay this information back to an infrastructure of data correlation and reporting. Vast, worldwide infrastructures have been created to xe2x80x98trackxe2x80x99 these RFID tags. The use of RFID to track Conveyance (container) devices has proven to be the most beneficial, technical and economically sound application to date.
The major drawback to current RFID tagging technology: The Conveyance may arrive, but the individual items, contained within, may not. RFID microchips are unable to be produced economically low enough, and are unable to overcome limitations in the upper bandwidths of the electromagnetic spectrum, to be applied at the xe2x80x98item levelxe2x80x99.
This invention addresses the need for an xe2x80x98item levelxe2x80x99 identification medium, that will be able to interface with existing supply chain infrastructures and provide the next level in item identification technology.
To begin the explanation of how this invention (SMEAR) functions, an overview of why it is possible, should be presented.
A photon is an elementary particle, traveling at the speed of light. In itself, it does not carry energy and energy properties cannot be assigned to it, either in a single photon or a wave. The exchange rate, of the photon""s less potential energy perimeter, inward to the highest potential energy concentration, produces resonant properties at a specific rate or frequency, identifying the particle properties. Imparted energy output, equated to each particle, is a result of an encounter with a mass of dissimilar (from the particle) constituent particles, resonating at a state of dynamic equilibrium.
During, and resulting from, the dissimilar particle encounter, hereunder known as a Photon Event (FIG. 2), each particle exchange has an energy output of 2 eV during the 10Exe2x88x9227 second event (202), thus producing xe2x80x98noisexe2x80x99, in a number of beat and superposition bandwidths.
This is the period at which Light properties are exhibited and energy outputs are registered.
For categorizing, the base frequency of a single photon, determines the model and properties of the element, to which the photon is associated (FIG. 4).
Presently, there are two ways to detect these residual photon emissions in the lower wavelengths; a) through radio-reception techniques, in a bandwidth from 30 MHz to 1 Thz. (Present day heterodyne receivers, used in the upper frequencies, are pushing the quantum limit of the superconductor-insulator-superconductor (SIS) material used in the receivers at 700 GHz). And b) Optically, by use of conventional telescopes and image enhancement systems and spectrometry techniques, to graphically interpret the frequencies of photons, providing specific signatures to their origins. However, with these present day radio and spectroscopic technologies, limits have been reached in the application of these particles.
The inspiration, behind this invention, was to utilize existing infrastructures of data collection processes and incorporate quantum mechanisms into the area of xe2x80x98item-levelxe2x80x99 data detection and collection, through the down-conversion of the above mentioned photon event properties, originating above the 700 nm bandwidth, and resonating downward, to the Near Infrared (1 xcexcm-100 xcexcm) bandwidth of the electromagnetic spectrum (FIG. 5).
The present invention is directed to a method of embedding and recovering encoded item identification information in a multi-element emulsion (Smear) which comprises (a) item specific data in a predetermined item identification code format, in a substrate, with a polymer marking material having multiple states corresponding to a specific series of absorption spectrums, changing to multiple second states corresponding to a specific series of emitted frequency spectrums; and (b) thereafter effecting multiple specific reactive frequency changes of the encoded polymer marking material from the first state to multiple second states (c) producing binary data radiant emissions which can be detected in the Near Infrared, and above, bandwidth and associated to individual items.